


Summer Time Fun

by Buzzbrina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Modern AU, summer dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/pseuds/Buzzbrina
Summary: Keith and Lance go on a fun double date with Hunk and Shay to the beach and a nearby fair.





	Summer Time Fun

Okay so I took a little liberty with Narti but I hope you like it and considering I don't know how guide dogs really work… well I hope you like it!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lance was currently in the process of putting sunscreen in a very squirming boyfriend of his. 

“Lance, I just put some on I don't need more, this is ridiculous…” Keith grumbled, batting Lances hands away.

“I am just trying to keep you from burning like any good boyfriend would do.” Lance says matter-of-factly still trying to get past Keith's hands.

“Oh bull, you are just looking for an excuse to put your hands on me.” Keith says with a cocked eyebrow. Lance scoffs with a hand flying over his chest. “I only had your safety in mind.”

Shay looks at them and giggles, hand covering her mouth. If you were anyone else besides their friend you might wonder how they are together but she can see the playful smile behind Keith's eyes, the way Lance teases back and it's sweet. She looks over at her own boyfriend who is currently walking back with his hands full of snacks.

She turns to Narti, and gently touches her arm to get her attention. “I'm going to go see if Hunk needs help you alright by yourself?” Narti nods and smiles, gently petting her guide dog who is currently loving lying in the sun and the sand. She hasn't had a lot of interaction with Keith's sister but she was sweet, seemed to only talk to Keith and even then only if she has to.  
Shay gets up and goes to help her boyfriend, who is currently struggling with all the food and drinks. “Need help honey?” Hunk smiles and nods. “Yeah that would be good, sorry about the wait.” 

Shay smiled and took the drinks and walked with him towards the group. “It's fine, you missed Lance trying to help Keith with sunscreen.” Hunk laughs and if that isn't the sweetest sound she's heard all day… 

As they get back to the group Keith is now lounging in the sand watching Lance with a fond smile as his boyfriend gets their speaker setup. Keith glances over at the other couple and gets up, getting the food for Narti and bringing it to her, helping her set things where she wants them. “Still doing okay?” He asks and smiles at the nod he gets, he knows she likes the sound of the ocean and the feel of the sand, he likes to help her get out of the house when she can.

Lance sits next to Hunk and smiles. “Hey, I owe you for this food…” he says as he takes an offered hot dog. 

Hunk just smiles and shrugs. “You drove us here I'll get the food…” 

Lance shrugs and takes a bite, relaxing. “Well thanks Hunk, I see why Shay likes you so much.” 

Shay smile and hugs Hunk, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as Keith sits next to Lance. “He's amazing, and is fantastic for cuddling.” 

Lance nods, he knows, all the times he cried about Keith being mad at him and Hunk let him cry it out on his shoulder, the man has fantastic cuddling and comfort skills.

They all chat as they finish up their food, smiling as Lance starts to play their music and dance to it pulling Keith into it as well. Shay gets up and pulls Hunk along, all of them laughing and smiling.

When they all need a break from dancing and forgetting anyone could be watching Hunk offers them something to do; mentioning he saw a fair with some games and a couple rides seemed to be set up just a little up the road and they could walk there.

They all agree it sounds fun and start packing up to put their things in Lances car before they walk over. Keith walks over and let Narti know that if she wanted to stay at the beach Keith would stay with her. She smiles and gets up, holding onto her guide dogs harness, reaching for Keith's hand and he takes it, walking back to the group. “She wants to go too, you guys ready?” with that the group nods and heads out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a ten minute walk they are at the fair, walking around looking at the games taking in the sounds and lights and smells. 

“Guys… I can probably spend like… twenty minutes just trying foods here and not make it through all the food stands…” Hunk says, looking at all the stands with delicious smells wafting out of them.

Shay giggles softly and laces her fingers with Hunks. “We'll lets try some while we're here… we'll come find you guys when were done!” she tells the others as she goes with him to get in line.

Lance nods and looks at Keith and Narti. “We have to go play games… it's like required in a place like this.” 

Keith snorts and looks at his boyfriend. “Win me a bear Lance?” 

Lance smiles and looks at the games with a nod. “I will get you the biggest bear we can find.” 

With that they set out to find the biggest stuffed prize and boy is it big, they aren't sure it will fit in the car but Lance is going to win it. 

Unfortunately for them it's a ring toss… a moving floating ring toss… 

“Jesus Lance are you really going to get all five rings on?...” Keith asks watching the stands float around.

“Well… I'm gonna try…” Lance hands the worker ten bucks and he gets his rings, tossing the first one for it to land next to the pole and float away. “okay… well I have nine more…” he tosses the next getting it to land on a pole with a grin that he losses on the next toss when it clearly misses its mark. Keith snorts a bit and starts explaining what is happening to his sister who smiles and laughs a bit. Lance works his way down to one ring left, with four on the pole he has to get this one on it. “Okay… here we go…” Lance tosses it and cheers when it lands in the right ring. Picking out the huge bear. “I am the best boyfriend, see know you have something to cuddle while I'm not there.” Lance says to Keith who smiles and takes the bear, a quick “thanks babe” and a kiss on his cheek. 

Narti reaches out and tugs on Keiths sleeve quietly asking for some water, he turns to his boyfriend and asks him to go buy them some waters and he'd wait there with his sister. He hands Lance the huge bear while he digs out his wallet, giving Lance some cash and turns around to find his sister gone. He rapidly looks around and can't find her, and the panic sets in. “Lance where did she go?...” 

Lance manages to look around the bear and look for the lost Kogane. “Oh shit…” all they have to do is find her, her guide dog will keep her safe but in such an unknown environment he may have a hard time finding his way back. “Keith keep calm, we'll find her and she'll be fine…” Lance says.

Meanwhile Narti got bumped and turned around, and walked where she thought Keith was, her dog thought she was going that way and lead her safely around things. Until she realized she was completely lost.  
The panic set in as she tightens her hold on the harness. She just had to stay still, Keith would finder he always did, she just had to wait. She jumps when she feels a hand on her arm, with so many people she could sense the person coming up. When her dog didn't start growling she knew it was someone he must recognize. When she finally could hear the voice when he got close enough she calmed down. Lucky for her that man was Takashi Shirogane.

Shiro was out with Allura at the fair when he recognized Narti and without anyone around, panic written on her face he came over to help. 

“I'll call Keith and let him know okay?...” Shiro offers, getting his phone and and asking Allura to get some water for them. “Keith, hey, I just ran into Narti and she seemed pretty lost…” Shiro smiles as Keith thanks him and asks where they are, Shiro explains and once he seems Lance and Keith hangs up. 

“Hey you two, that's a big bear…” Shiro says when they get close enough to talk. Keith gently hugs his sister, and says a quick apology to her. “Yeah Lance won it…” 

Shiro nods, waving at Lance and they all start chatting until Shay and Hunk find them, they all go out to the boardwalk to watch the sun set and the stars slowly come out as the hot summer day tampers off into a warm summer night.


End file.
